Pear Goes Insane
by magmacubes
Summary: Something is wrong. something is very wrong... notice: this fanfiction contains Out Of Character, altered canon(s), references, randomness, Mary Sues, shippings, and at the end Pearl goes insane. Rated T for suggestive adult themes and possible swearing later on. may turn High T borderlining on M.
1. Diamond Gem

Someone, somewhere beyond us, alongside a group of others, projected their thoughts into our world, and it didn't take long for others to reproject that someone's thoughts, as well as project their own thoughts about our world, and something they refer to as a 'fandom' grew. That was all that was in my head before this started.

When I awoke, I was in Steven's bed, and Steven was sitting on his TV. The room seemed different, almost as if someone couldn't see all of it and ended getting parts wrong when they were having to make-do. Steven was staring off into one of the other rooms, where Garnet and Amethyst were dancing on Lion, who then shouted out "Shunsin no Jutsu!" and almost seemed to vanish.

It was at that point Ruby and Sapphire walked in singing a song that was in Japanese. But Garnet was also there…

"WAT R UUUUU LOOKN AT?" Steven had suddenly come up to my face

"um… how is Garnet there? Ruby and Sapphire aren't in fusion" I try to reply calmly

"U WOT M8. 1V1 ME ON TWITTER I AN'T NO FUSION" Garnet suddenly shouted at me. I didn't even have time to respond before someone suddenly appeared in the room and yelled

"I, DA GR8 DIAMOND, WILL REPLAS DA CREESTL GEMS!" whoever this 'Diamond' was, her grammar was awful. Literally 2.321 seconds later everyone bursts into flames and I lose consciousness.


	2. British Steven

When I regain consciousness, we are not even in Beach City, we are in jail somewhere in the United States. Steven awakes and as he does so one of the wardens shouts at a prisoner to 'get some pants on' which causes Steven to start giggling.

"what's so funny Steven?" I ask

"He's exposing his-"

"please try to avoid referencing stuff like that, this FanFiction is meant to be around T rating" I suddenly reply, before thinking to myself what a FanFiction actually was.

"ah, but this thing has yet to end, for all we know it could spiral into the M border" a voice that sounds like it came from some omnipresent being calls, which I then almost immediately forget.

"besides, he's got underpants on." Steven looks at me as if I were speaking in a foreign language.

"what are underpants?" Steven replies. It's only at that point I realise his accent's changed, If I recall, it's British. Now I get it.

"underpants are – "

"pants. When the warden refers to pants he is talking about trousers, as that's what Americans call them" Amethyst cuts in, before standing on her head and drilling through the ground. The guards are suddenly dancing to something apparently called 'Geddan' as a girl with long teal/cyan hair comes in singing about who-knows-what. Lion then starts pooping rainbows and Steven keeps going on about a person named Rin.

I think I'm on drugs…

I decide to jump down the hole Amethyst dug, which leads me to some kind of building and a purple bunny dressed up like the teal-haired girl and a red fox dressed up somewhat like a pirate run by me screaming. I turn around and see what they were running from, a big deep purple bear who's very, very, _very, VERY_ ticked off, the ground behind him literally is catching fire. My mind suddenly chooses flight rather than fight, and I run to catch up with the rabbit and fox. 4 seconds later Amethyst comes in, drills more until she's somewhere else, and took me with her. Now we're in a room filled with nothing but purple things.

"I freaking love you!" Amethyst suddenly calls out and snogs me. Only for some man who reeks of toast to stab us both.


	3. Rose nuu

When I regain consciousness, I open my eyes slowly, fearful of what will happen next. When my eyes open I am surrounded by 10 creepy men circling me, chanting about 'the holy Author' before leaping in and reaching for my face.

When I wake up, I see Garnet and Steven up to something that I'm sure would get Garnet arrested for doing it to a child. Steven suddenly shoots me in the head with a sedative.

The next thing I see is a long hallway. Amethyst suddenly comes charging in begging for me and her to do what Steven and Garnet were doing. Suddenly I'm saying "nope" in a very male voice, and floating off through the wall. Only for Rose to say that she wants to lick my arm. I apparently die afterwards.


End file.
